


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by Nati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conversations, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderswap, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Самое удивительное заключалось в том, что он никогда не видел в ней женщину, которой хотелось говорить комплименты или чьей красотой хотелось восхищаться. И тем неожиданнее было обнаружить, что его учитель – очень красива.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/fem!Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-18: http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214722759.htm  
> 1) Название взято со значением «Красота в глазах смотрящего»;  
> 2) Написано по заявке «Гендерсвич очень хочу у вас попросить, с фем!Оби-Ваном. И либо обиквай, либо обикин - желательно без драм».

Самое удивительное заключалось в том, что он никогда не видел в ней женщину. Он _знал_ , конечно, что она женщина, но никогда её так не воспринимал. Она была кем угодно: матерью, сестрой, другом и напарником, но никогда – женщиной, которой можно говорить комплименты или чьей красотой хочется восхищаться (смутные подростковые сны Энакин вообще не брал в расчёт, потому что в пятнадцать лет в качестве сексуального объекта во сне может прийти кто угодно, даже хатт. Нет, Скайуокеру такое никогда не снилось, но он, тем не менее, не отрицал, что это возможно, как бы дико не звучало).

Оби-Ван всегда была просто Оби-Ван. Волосы до плеч, неизменные универсальные туники, скрывающие фигуру, никакого макияжа и спокойно-невозмутимое выражение лица, с которым она вела дипломатические переговоры, сражалась с пиратами или падала в гнёзда гандарков. Если сравнить её с той же Падме (а Энакин всех девушек сравнивал со своими детскими воспоминаниями о Падме), то Оби-Ван явно не стала бы победителем. Слишком… простая.

И тем неожиданнее было обнаружить, что его учитель – красива. Обнаружить, причём, не совсем самостоятельно, а лишь услышав комплимент её красоте от другого мужчины. Энакин даже имя его не запомнил, определив как одного из помощников правителя, который пригласил джедаев для мирного урегулирования вспыхнувшего на его планете конфликта. Оби-Ван на комплимент только слегка улыбнулась и чуть наклонила голову, а Энакин смотрел на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. Его учитель, с которой он провёл почти десять лет, с которой он жил в одной квартире, с которой порой ночевал в одной каюте – была _красивой_.

И теперь Энакин совершенно не мог выкинуть эту мысль из головы.

— С моей одеждой что-то не так? — спросила Оби-Ван.

Энакин моргнул и почувствовал, что краснеет, когда понял, что уже несколько минут пялился на учителя не отрываясь.

— Нет, — быстро замотал он головой. — Всё в порядке. Я просто задумался.

— Надеюсь, что о текущей миссии, — вздохнула Оби-Ван. — Не отвлекайся, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, Мастер, — кивнул Энакин. — Не буду.

Осознание свалилось очень _не вовремя_. Или, скорее, осознание было совсем _ненужное_. Энакин вполне хорошо жил все эти годы, не думая о том, что рядом с ним почти всегда находится красивая женщина, которую он видел и в лёгких домашних туниках, и в простых майках, и – один раз – почти обнажённой (только спину, да и то на несколько мгновений, но память очень услужливо подсунула это воспоминание).

Оби-Ван была мастером-джедаем, быстрой, ловкой и очень гибкой. Оружие всегда пело у неё в руках, а Сила струилась вокруг, закручиваясь в вихри света. Энакин с ранних лет восхищался её мастерством, но это был обычный восторг ученика перед учителем, который с каждым годом становился всё меньше – с ростом собственных умений. Восхищение сменялось уважением, а восторг становился радостью от обучения. Сейчас Энакину хотелось дать себе подзатыльник и спросить самого себя, отчего один несчастный комплимент от кого-то, кого они больше никогда не встретят, вызвал в нём такую реакцию. Энакин искренне _не понимал_ , почему так произошло. И совершенно точно _не знал_ , что с этим делать.

— Падаван, — снова одёрнула его Оби-Ван. — Ты опять витаешь в облаках. Тебя что-то тревожит?

 _«Вы»,_ — чуть было не сказал Энакин, но вовремя удержал слова на языке, вместо этого закусив губу и покачав головой.

— Ничего, Мастер, — отозвался он.

Оби-Ван посмотрела на него пристально, а потом вздохнула и чуть прикрыла глаза.

— Сосредоточься, Энакин, — сказала она. — Ты уже не младший падаван на первых заданиях. Твоё рыцарство не за горами, и я не хотела бы, чтобы первое одиночное задание закончилось смертью из-за рассеянности.

— Этого не случится, Мастер! — воскликнул Энакин, но потом смутился и опустил глаза. — Просто одна мысль не даёт мне покоя.

— Она относится к нашей миссии? — спросила Оби-Ван.

— Нет, Мастер, — покачал головой Энакин.

— В таком случае – оставь её до окончания задания, — сказала Оби-Ван. — Если эта мысль важная, ты обдумаешь её после. Если ты будешь занят ей сейчас, то пропустишь важное здесь – и тогда наша миссия может закончиться провалом.

— Я понял, Мастер, — кивнул Энакин.

Усилием воли он смог заставить себя не отвлекаться. Но ровно до того момента, пока задание не было выполнено, а тот самый помощник вновь не начал делать комплименты мастерству, умению улаживать конфликты и, конечно же, красоте мастера-джедая. Оби-Ван только улыбалась и тоже хвалила всех в ответ: помощников, которые сделали их пребывание на планете особенно комфортным, правителя за его мудрость, людей за дружелюбие и даже природу просто за то, что она была такой прекрасной. Энакин шёл на шаг позади и чуть в стороне, но прекрасно видел профиль учителя, которая благосклонно кивала и легко смеялась, поддерживая разговор. И ничуть не возражала, когда помощник полез на прощание целовать ей руку, как даме из аристократичной семьи. Он выразил надежду на повторную встречу, и она, разумеется, выразила свою в ответ.

Безупречно вежливая и дружелюбная этикетная форма прощания, которая неожиданно вызвала в Энакине желание поднять их корабль с этой планеты в ту же секунду. С ним самим попрощались не в пример быстрее, лишь кивком и парой слов, когда Оби-Ван не торопясь начала подниматься по трапу. Энакин тоже заставил себя кивнуть на прощание и поспешил за учителем.

Теперь можно было всецело посвятить себя мыслям о том, какого же ранкора совершенно несекретная информация об Оби-Ван, которая даже и информацией-то не особо являлась, ведь она была женщиной _всегда_ , стала для него таким откровением. Он проводил учителя взглядом – на этом корабле у них были раздельные каюты – и уселся на кровать, чтобы обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию со всех сторон.

Оби-Ван не надевала никаких особых нарядов, которые так любили дамы высшего света. Обычная туника, которую Энакин видел на протяжении всех этих лет, обычный джедайский плащ, скрывающий всё тело бесформенной грудой ткани. Никаких украшений или макияжа, всё как обычно. Даже на комплименты она отреагировала вежливо, но довольно отстранённо, не пытаясь флиртовать или показать своё – притворное или не очень – смущение, что также любили делать почти все леди Корусанта.

Оби-Ван по-прежнему была совершенно простой и привычной, но Энакин не мог теперь не назвать её красивой. Без всяких ухищрений, без подчёркивания своей фигуры, в этой самой простоте его учитель была прекрасна в своей естественности. Как Падме, до того, как она сменила одежду служанки на одеяния королевы. Эта мысль совершенно не давала покоя и назойливо зудела в сознании. Энакину нужно было пойти и решить эту проблему немедленно. Он сам не до конца понимал, зачем, но знал, что нужно. Поэтому, постучавшись в каюту учителя и получив разрешение войти, выпалил прямо с порога:

— Мастер, вы очень красивая.

Оби-Ван, которая сидела за столом и уже приступила к написанию отчёта, посмотрела на него удивлённо.

— Спасибо, Падаван, — кивнула она, а потом чуть улыбнулась. — Ты тоже стал совершенно очаровательным молодым человеком.

Что ж, с этим прояснили. Дальше линию разговора Энакин не продумал, так что теперь не знал, что делать. Извиниться и уйти? Просто кивнуть и уйти, как будто такое в порядке вещей? Остаться и… что? Просто постоять у стеночки? Оби-Ван, задумавшись на несколько секунд, решила его проблемы самостоятельно.

— Это и была та важная мысль, которую ты хотел обдумать? — с весельем в глазах спросила она.

Энакин не покраснел, конечно же нет. Ну, может быть, слегка порозовел. Совсем чуть-чуть, совсем незаметно. Но силы кивнуть в ответ на вопрос он всё-таки нашёл.

— Вот так неожиданно и понимаешь, что твой ученик повзрослел, — усмехнулась Оби-Ван.

— Вы не… м, не обижаетесь? — осторожно спросил Энакин.

— Обижаюсь? — удивлённо переспросила Оби-Ван. — Не думаю, что стоит обижаться на комплименты.

— И это не неловко? — снова спросил Энакин, которому было _очень неловко_ , но он всё равно почему-то продолжал задавать вопросы.

— Неловко? — задумчиво протянула Оби-Ван. — Однажды я сказала Квай-Гону что-то вроде «ваши волосы такие _роскошные_ , Мастер, я хотела бы иметь такие же». Вот это было неловко.

Энакин улыбнулся, представив себе эту картину. Оби-Ван, тогда ещё с падаванской стрижкой, которая говорит что-то подобное мастеру Джинну. Да, это было явно более неловко, чем просто «вы красивая». Наверное, на этом и следовало закончить разговор, но когда это Скайуокер делал то, что следует? Даже если от этого ему приходилось _розоветь_ (потому что Энакин наотрез отказался признаваться себе в том, что может краснеть от подобных тем, как какой-то ребёнок), он всё равно продолжал спрашивать.

— Вам нравился Мастер?

— Конечно, — удивлённо отозвалась Оби-Ван. — Он же был моим… а. Ты имеешь ввиду в романтическом смысле. Да, в какой-то момент было и такое.

— Вы были близки? — выпалил Энакин, потому что определённо не умел замолкать тогда, когда нужно.

— Нет, конечно, — покачала головой Оби-Ван. — Я же была его ученицей. Подобные отношения в Ордене под строжайшим запретом, и если падаван ещё может решить, что не такой он уж и строжайший, то ни один мастер подобного не допустит.

Она говорила спокойно и буднично, но в голосе отчётливо прослеживались нотки предупреждения, намекая, что если Энакин сойдёт с ума настолько, что полезет с какими-нибудь _предложениями_ , то его ждёт жестокое разочарование. Не то чтобы Энакин собирался, конечно. И он совсем, естественно, не расстроился, когда понял, что даже если бы и собрался, то ничего не получил бы в любом случае. Разумеется, Энакин не собирался, ведь Оби-Ван была его _учителем_ , и она жила с ним в _одной квартире_ , и он видел её едва ли не _всё время_ , и…

И ему просто нужно было перестать об этом думать, потому что несколько дней назад всё было замечательно. Да, его учитель была красивой женщиной, и он определённо сможет пережить это с достоинством всех своих семнадцати лет. Он лучше снова будет думать о Падме, о её яркой и нежной улыбке, о крепких объятиях на прощание, о сияющих глазах. Красивая, очень красивая Падме. О ней он мог думать совершенно безболезненно, вызывая почти эфемерный образ в своём сознании.

А мысли об Оби-Ван… Ну, их стоит спрятать глубоко в сознание как минимум ещё на несколько лет – пока они оба не будут стоять в кругу магистров на церемонии посвящения. Может быть тогда, когда она срежет его падаванскую косичку...

Энакин был очень сильно не уверен, что сможет об этом не думать. Но он мог бы очень сильно постараться. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы Оби-Ван не пришлось говорить ему «нет» из-за правил, а не по собственному желанию.

— Я просто подумал, что никогда не говорил вам о том, какая вы красивая, — улыбнулся Энакин. — И решил сказать.

Оби-Ван тоже улыбнулась в ответ мягкой и доброй улыбкой. Совсем не как у Падме. Возможно, чуть красивее. Возможно, чуть роднее. Возможно, чуть…

Энакин решительно оборвал подобные мысли. Он совершенно точно не собирался влюбляться в собственного Мастера. Как минимум ещё несколько лет. А там… ну, джедаи всегда живут настоящим, так что там и будет видно.


End file.
